A black backpack costs $$63$, and a pink scarf costs $$9$. The black backpack costs how many times as much as the pink scarf costs?
The cost of the black backpack is a multiple of the cost of the pink scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$63 \div $9$ $$63 \div $9 = 7$ The black backpack costs $7$ times as much as the pink scarf costs.